neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
1926
The following events occurred in 1926: Events in New York, 1926]] *Unknown date: Brothers Bob, Bill, and Barnaby Ollerton start the Cleansweep Broom Company. They release the Cleansweep One as their first product. *Unknown date: Albus Dumbledore becomes a regular columnist for Transfiguration Today. *Circa March: Merope Gaunt becomes pregnant with her and Tom Riddle Snr's son. Merope stops dosing him with Love Potion, and he leaves her sometime thereafter, returning to his family in Little Hangleton. *September: Newt Scamander encounters a young witch in Sudan who has become an Obscurial as a result of imprisonment by Muggles. She dies despite Newt's attempt to save her from the Obscurus. *15 November: Fred Baille & Co. appear at the Corbour Theatre in New York. *29 November: The Circus Arcanus, a travelling Muggle freak show, stages the first show of its visit to New York.MinaLima Store - Circus Arcanus - Museum of Human Oddities Poster *3 December: The Circus Arcanus holds two shows in a day. *5 December: Gellert Grindelwald attacks a group of Aurors near a chateau in Europe. takes place at night while Scene 2, Newton Scamander's arrival to New York City, takes place the next morning, which is 6 December as seen on New York Ghost newspapers. Jacob Kowalski submits a loan application to Steen National Bank in the hope of getting money to open a bakery. *6 December-7 December: Magizoologist Newt Scamander visits New York where many magical creatures escape from his suitcase. - 6 December 1926 is printed on New York Ghost newspaper. *8 December: Newton Scamander helps capture and uncover Gellert Grindelwald and uses Frank the Thunderbird to create a rain laced with Swooping Evil venom to obliviate the citizens of New York, including Jacob Kowalski. takes place in the dawn two days after Newt's arrival in New York. *11 December: A series of twelve performances staged by G. Forbes Productions begin in New York. Magician Jonny Anomaly also appears at the Packer Theatre in the same city. *13 December: The Circus Arcanus stages a "spectacular" final show in New York. *15 December: Newton Scamander leaves a letter and several Occamy eggshells for Jacob Kowalski. takes place a 'week later' after Jacob was obliviated in the dawn of 8 December. Lamb & Neal appear at the Corbour Theatre in New York. *16 December: Newton Scamander departs from New York, promising Porpentina Goldstein that he will deliver a copy of his book to her. takes place the 'next day' after Newt delivered his letter and occamy eggshells to Jacob Kowlaski which is a 'week later' from when Jacob was obliviated on the dawn of 8 December. *c. 25 December: Just before Christmas, Merope Gaunt, days away of having her baby and severely destitute, sells Caractacus Burke the priceless locket of Salazar Slytherin, an old family heirloom. Burke gives her ten Galleons, which Merope happily takes. *31 December: Merope Gaunt comes staggering up the front steps of Wool's Orphanage in London. The matron, Mrs Cole, takes her in, and she has her baby in the hour. Merope gives instructions for her son to be named Tom Marvolo Riddle (in honour of his father and his maternal grandfather) and dies. Births *31 December: Tom Marvolo Riddle to Tom Riddle Senior and Merope GauntWe know that Chamber of Secrets takes place in 1992. Fifty years earlier was 1942. In this year, Hagrid was a third year, and Riddle was two above him, meaning he was a fifth year. 15 years before 1942 was 1927. However, Riddle was born on New Year's Eve, making it 1926. Deaths *September: Unidentified Sudanese Obscurial *6 December: Henry Shaw Junior *7 December: Chastity and Mary Lou Barebone *31 December: Merope Gaunt *Unknown date: Misapinoa Blishwick (née Black)Black Family Tapestry Behind the scenes *3 April: Timothy Bateson, who played Voice of Kreacher in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, born. See also *Dating conventions External links * Notes and references ja:1926年 Category:Years